deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk the Daring
Dirk the Daring is the main protagonist of the video game series, Dragon's Lair. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Black Knight vs Dirk the Daring 'Possible Opponents' * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Shovel Knight * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) History Death Battle Info Background *'Height:' Tall *'Weight:' Unknown *'Age:' Probably in his 20's *'Species:' Human *'Place of Birth:' Unnamed Kingdom Equipment *'Sword:' Most often wields a sword which always seems to make those it kills disappear (game mechanics). It can also block dragon fire that's hot enough to quickly melt gold. *'Magic Sword:' Dirk can exchange his sword for magic one. It can block Singe's fire breath and fire it back at him, be imbued with magical fire until it hits an enemy, and be imbued with all of the essences in order to block and redirect attacks from Mordroc's dragon form. *'Steel Sword:' While originally made of wood, turned to steel when struck by lightning. This sword allowed Dirk to easily cut through rock and destroy a wooden war machine by riding his horse through it, swinging wildly. *'Dagger:' Dirk can throw this straight-forward at enemies with accuracy and can throw many of them at a time. *'Axe:' Dirk can throw this axe upward and forward in an arc, slicing through enemies it encounters. *'Boomerang:' A star shaped boomerang which comes back to Dirk after being thrown, but hurts him if it touches him. *'Crossbow:' Can wield normal arrows, fire arrows which can blow up explosive barrels, and magic arrows which can kill normal enemies in a single hit and pierce magical barriers, at the cost of only being able to hold one at any given time. *'Grappling Hook:' Can be used to latch onto ceilings like a boat's edge and allows Dirk to climb on it. Abilities *Can create a bubble around Dirk in order to freely travel in water. *Can create gusts of wind strong enough to blow several wolves into a pitfall trap by swinging his sword. *Can swim through gold like Scrooge McDuck. Essences *'Dragon's Ring:' Allows Dirk to release a spinning attack with an attack radius beyond that which his sword would normally allow after charging for a short period. Charging for a longer period allows him to increase the range of his attack. *'Dragon's Wing:' Allows Dirk to glide for long periods without making any drop in height. *'Dragon's Eye:' Can let Dirk see hidden doors and invisible enemies. It also allows him to see through certain walls. *'Dragon's Spirit:' Has Dirk expend mana to heal himself. *'Dragon's Scale:' Makes Dirk immune to fire and heated areas that would otherwise incinerate him, though it doesn't protect him against lava. It doesn't drain mana when he's outside of fire/heated areas. *'Dragon's Flame:' Allows Dirk to set his sword alight with magical fire. Feats Strength *Can kick open a wooden door. *Can kick a wooden door off of its hinges. *Can cut through a giant bat with a single slash. *Can slice through two Giddy Goons in one attack. *Can cut through a suit of armour. *Can cut through three and four bats in single swings. *Can easily through several thorny black vines. *Can destroy two Crypt Creeps in a single sword swing. *Can shatter the bones of two giant skeletal hands with his sword. *Can smash a thrown wooden box with a single swing. *While tiny, can shatter two teacups and another object in a single sword swing. *Can break several small barrels in one swing. *Can break the stone lids for two old coffins in a crypt. *Can hit a giant ice monster hard enough to cause it to crack enough that it shatters. *Cuts a metal lock and bends the metal grate it was attached to. *Can break the long wooden handle of an axe by pulling it. *Can stab the gap between stones in a stone wall hard enough to get his sword briefly stuck. *Can stab his sword into stone in order to keep himself steady. *Can lift Daphne in a suit of armour with ease, while his squire struggled and ultimately failed to stand her up. *Can easily lift a golden hammer that princess Daphne and his squire struggled to lift between them, and throw it hard enough to breaks two wooden posts. *Can throw his sword so it buries itself deep inside Singe's chest. *Can tie his sword to a rope and swings it so it implants itself deep enough into a stone cave wall that he can use it to direct a large ship away from a waterfall. He then pulls it out of the wall with a bit of effort. *Can jump between giant Cheshire Cat heads. *Can jump on a pair of bellows and jumps a distance with them. *Can block a club swing from a troll without giving way, even though the attack was strong enough to cause his sword to break. *Can hold onto a felled tree and climb across it back to land, even though he has a giant hanging off of him the entire time. *Can quickly row a boat off of land and into the sea. Speed *Can cut spears in midair that are thrown with enough force to embed themselves in treasure chests and stone deep enough to freely stand. *Can deflect a spear magically thrown with enough force to embed itself in wooden panelling. *Rolls out of the way of a knife trap. *Dodges a magic attack from close range. *Dodges magical bolts from the Lizard King. *Can reflect an energy bolt from Father Time towards an enemy after it was fired. *Can outrun a large running boulder. *Can run at the same speed as a horse. *Can run fast enough that he can grab onto a curtain and swing upwards high enough to grab onto a chandelier. *Can throw his sword into a thin arm from a distance. *Can throw a magic ring onto an evil wizard's finger using a belt. *Uses his sword to fling Daphne's tiara at an oncoming beast that could only be destroyed with diamonds. *Can run between two swinging obstacles without getting hit. Durability *Is stunned by being hit in the head with a rolling pin with enough force to shatter a wooden chair. *Gets hit in the head with a wooden box containing two chickens with enough force to knock him off of his horse's back, and is still conscious enough to hang onto his horse's neck. *Is dazed from having a tree fall on him with enough force to bury him into the ground up to his upper arms. *Is dazed from having a sarcophagus fall on him with enough force to bury him into the ground up to his upper arms. *Rides so a tree branch hits him in the head and knocks him off his horse, and quickly gets up. *Quickly gets up after being propelled through slightly damaged stone hard enough to break it. *Gets pushed into a pile of boxes hard enough to send them flying everywhere, and has his head break through the bottom of one. *Gets flicked from the hand of a dragon who could easily lift and crush a carriage with a single hand, falls a considerable branches onto burnt tree branches, and immediately sits up. He later gets swiped back by the same dragon and immediately gets up. *Is unfazed after falling a considerable distance onto a time machine. *Falls after being propelled upwards by a water geyser. *Falls into a pitfall trap and has his own horse fall on top of him. *Gets his head bitten on by a pterodactyl, and is able to (unsuccessfully) fight back. Skill Gallery Trivia Respect Thread *Respect Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossbow Users Category:Dragon's Lair Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator